Breaking Promises
by HopelessRomantic235
Summary: "For how long this time?"... "Two months..." "We'll be back before you know it." "I've heard that before, Naruto" "It's not going to be like last time, Sakura, we promise."..."I've heard that one too."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Title ideas for this?**

* * *

**_Promises Are Meant to be Broken  
_**

* * *

The hospital was quite today, no dire injuries, no unheard of poison tainting the blood of my fellow comrades, ugh, those were the worst, I spend days on finding a remedy for one person, maybe a handful if it was a team, and don't even get me started on the flu, parents think their kid is dying. Ugh.

This kind of day was a treat.

"Sakura-chan! We brought you lunch!" Naruto announced, barging through my office-door uninvited with two bags of what I could only guess was ramen. Sasuke came in after him, nodding.

"Hi you guys." I smiled, getting up from my chair to sit on the fluffy carpet with them. Naruto passed around styrofoam-bowls of steaming ramen and I reached behind me to get some bottles of water, tossing a bright-red tomato to Sasuke, smiling as he caught it without even looking.

"Naruto, I hope you're not trying to make me fat, you've brought lunch for me everyday this week." I didn't miss the uncomfortable glance that my two boys shared.

"Oh, why would you think that, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, scratching the back of his head, his voice steadily rising in octave. I shrugged, breaking apart my chop-sticks, watching Naruto flinch slightly.

"I don't know, I just can't help but think of the last time you guys did this…" I didn't need to evaluate, they knew perfectly well that I was talking about a certain 'suicide' mission that Danzo sent them on about a year ago. They came back ripped, ragged, bloody, broken, and mangled. They each almost died right in front of me..

Sasuke fidgeted.

Naruto slurped a little too loudly.

A few seconds ticked by in silence before another word was spoken. "Sakura…" Sasuke started, laying aside the tomato. "We-"

"-But, I know you wouldn't do that to me again. After all, you promised." A knot twisted in my chest as I set down the bowl, fiddling with the chopsticks, a lump lodging in my throat.

"Sakura-chan…"

"No, it's okay guys," I forced a smile, knowing perfectly well that they knew it was fake. "How…For how long this time?"

Sasuke cleared his throat before mumbling an answer. "Two months…" that was almost twice as long as the last one. Naruto sighed, scooting closer to me.

"It's not going to be like last time…I promise, Sakura-chan…" I figured it slipped out before he could stop it. I almost laughed at the irony.

"I've heard you say that already, Naruto."

"Sakura, you know we can't refuse the Council." I nodded again, trying to find my voice.

"Yea, we would if we could."

"I know…" I took a deep breath, picking up my chopsticks and ramen again, slapping on a fake face. "You're right." Even I was sure of how stupid I sounded. I cleared my throat, swallowing tears. "When do you leave?" I was almost afraid of the answer.

"Next Monday…" Sasuke said, avoiding my eyes.

"That's only four days…" I found myself whispering. I tried a laugh. "I'm going to be so bored without you two here." Naruto sighed deeply.

"Sakura-chan, we'll be back before you know it."

"I've heard that one too…" Another minute went pass before I decided to suck it up and deal with it. They are strong. I shouldn't be worried.

"Let's spend the weekend together," I suggested, trying to lighten the mood. "I'll take off from work, we'll get Kakashi and Sai and we'll have a sleepover or something." Naruto smiled at the mention of Sai. No matter how much he hated the former ROOT agent, even he can't deny that his tendency to be socially-retarded made things interesting. Sai was assigned to Team 7 a little after we all became Chunin at fifteen and he was completely and utterly oblivious to the obvious. He once asked Sasuke about sex…yea…

"Absolutely! Let's do that, how 'bout it Teme?"

"Sure, just as long as Sai keeps his distance…" Naruto laughed and I forced a smile. I risked a glance at Sasuke and immediately knew he saw right through me, then again, that's not really difficult.

* * *

I had just pushed the coffee table aside when the doorbell rang. I sensed Sasuke's chakra signature and smiled. He was always early.

I skipped over to open the door and smiled even wider at the sight of him clad in gray sweat pants, a dark blue t-shirt, mussed hair, and a small duffel hanging over his shoulder. I almost laughed.

I ushered him inside and sat him down on the couch, and, as routine, tossed a tomato, and, as always, he caught it with perfected ease. I lingered a few moments in the kitchen, watching him, feeling the deep sorrow curling in the pit of my stomach. I chocked back tears and took a deep breath. I knew he heard me by the way his back suddenly straightened and he took just a second too long to finish off the tomato. That's the way Team 7 is, we know each other in a way no one can ever understand.

I eventually sat down next to him, my feet in his lap. I wanted to ask more about the mission and by the way Sasuke was sitting and glancing over at my silence he knew that too. Suddenly the doorbell rang and I knew it was Sai, always on time down to the second.

"It's open, Sai!" I called, the door-knob twisted and I was proved right once again. Sai was a little less comfortable in my home than Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke were, since he had only been with us for about a year, and, well, he's Sai.

"Hello, Sakura-chan, how do you always know it's me?" A curious look settled on his face as he sat in the dark leather arm chair.

"Because you're always on time." I answered.

"Why do you remember something so insignificant?"

I shrugged. "I know my team just as well, if not better, than I do myself. You are always on time, Sasuke is always early, Naruto is always late by at least five minutes, and Kakashi will always and forever be _late_."

"Yes, I know," Ugh, this was turning into the sex talk all over again. _"But why do girls scream when they do it?"_ "But-" Fortunately, the doorbell rang and Naruto (Never waiting for permission) came in, throwing his bag to the side and jumping onto the couch.

"Hey, guys! What're we gonna do first?" I smiled at him, pushing thoughts of the mission as far away as I could and sat in between Naruto and Sasuke.

"Well, it's movie-night, of course," As Sasuke's face grew red Naruto howled with laughter and Sai stared on, confused. No one has used the term 'movie night' since we were all fourteen, stupid, naive, and gullible.

It was one of the first times I had met Sasuke's family and Naruto had the not-so-brilliant idea of sleeping over. It wasn't such a bad thing at the time though, Sasuke's parents have known Naruto since he was born, taking him in when his parents died until he insisted that he move out on his own (At thirteen) I had only met them once before, a dinner that went awfully wrong but that's a story for another time.

Anyway, instead of the action movie Naruto had promised he'd get from Kakashi, he accidentally snagged a porno that was in the wrong case. It was a highly eventful night.

"Naruto, did you remember the right movie this time?" He nodded, digging through his bag, still giggling.

"I thought we vowed never to speak of that again?" Sasuke said, burying his face in his hands.

I laughed. "Oh come on, you didn't get in any trouble. And besides, it's a perfect story for one of those 'looking back ten years later and laughing' things."

"It's only been five." I shrugged.

"Half's not too bad." He rolled his eyes. "Hn…" I laughed, leaning into his side and relishing with the feeling of his tight muscles uncoiling. "Alright Naruto, put in the movie, there's pop-corn in the cabinet and drinks. I'd say help yourself but you'd do it anyway…" He grinned and slid the disk into the DVD player, leaving the previews to play as he and Sai went to get the food.

"Sakura…" Sasuke started gruffly, his voice a whisper. "I don't want you to worry about us…" He didn't need to evaluate. I shrank closer into his side and sighed.

"I know, but you can't blame me. I think it'll be better this time though, I have Sai with me so I guess that'll be sort of a distraction…Maybe…" Sasuke didn't reply and I let the conversation be dropped, this wasn't a subject I wanted to think about right now.

Naruto jumped back on the couch, Sai sitting gingerly next to him, and shoved a handful of pop-corn into his mouth, fully engrossed in the previews.

"See? I told ya I got the right one…" He sipped some sake and I made a face at him.

"Naruto that is disgusting, really? You're drinking alcohol with _pop-corn_?" He shrugged and passed the bucket over to me.

When the movie started all talking was dropped, even Sai got into it. By the end of the movie (Which was totally a horror, not an action) Naruto and I were in each other's laps, scared out of our minds as we watched the last few minutes. Sasuke seemed impassive but I could tell he was either grossed out with the fact that blood just totally spurted twenty feet out of a guy's neck, or mildly scared.

When the credits started rolling Naruto dived for the remote, immediately turning off the movie and switching back to regular T.V.

"That was horrifying…"

"Dobe, you didn't get the right one. _Again_." Sasuke back handed Naruto in the back of his head. "You idiot." I cuffed him in the shoulder.

"That was stupid," Sai said, turning attention to himself. "It was clearly fake, nothing could make blood travel that far. I should know." Kakashi chose that moment to arrive, a smile outlining his mask.

"Yo." He greeted.

"Kakashi, you missed the whole movie, where were you?" I asked after giving him a hug.

"Right, about that, you see, there was this little calf who had lost it's mother and-" Sasuke scoffed.

"Forget it." Kakashi smiled again, ruffling Sasuke's hair.

"Always a pleasure to see you, Sasuke." I clapped my hands together.

"Well, now that sensei finally got his sorry ass over here, we can officially start!"

"So that horror film you two made me sit through wasn't enough?" I slapped Sasuke's shoulder.

"Shut-up, you're gonna wish you were watching a horror by the time I'm done with you." Their expressions turned timid and anxious as I got out my make-up kit, straightener, curling iron, face masks and those table-top conversation starters.

* * *

"OW! Damn it Sakura, you're burning my head!"

"Then quit moving so I can finally straighten your stupid hair!"

"I liked it the way it was!"

"It's unnatural, you're totally gonna thank me for this one day."

"Not if I don't burn first…" A purposeful knock to Sasuke's head with the hot iron.

"OW!"

"Hehe…Oops…"

* * *

"Kakashi, you have to take off your mask."

"No."

"Yes."

"Never."

"Kakashi-sensie~!"

"Stop whining."

"DO IT!"

"…No." Growl.

"Fine, then your hair is getting curled!"

"Fine." Kakashi didn't feel so hot after I burned him for the tenth time…And made him look like a Mary-Sue…

* * *

"Sakura-chan, if you are doing this for me than I would like something to do for you." Applying red lip-stick, touching up bright blue eye-shadow.

"You don't have to, Sai. This is more than enough for me…hehe…" Heavy blush, curling iron. Bright, BRIGHT, hair pins. Hehe…Sai, you poor soul.

"Sakura-chan, would like to see my pe-"

"No."

* * *

"S-Sakura-chan, this really isn't necessary."

"Oh, yes it is."

"Sakura-chan, why are you even-"

"Do not ask questions." Reluctant obedience.

"Alright, but if you take any pictures…"

"Oh, Naruto, it's like you don't even know me."

"I do, and that's what scares me…"

"Oh, just shut-up and hand me the pink nail-polish…And the clips…Hehe…"

* * *

"Okay, Kakashi, what is your fondest memory?" Kakashi rolled his eyes, trying desperately to uncurl his hair.

"When you three graduated and I didn't have to deal with your whining anymore." Naruto, Sai and Sasuke already undid their hair and their make-up and Naruto took off his pretty pink nail-polish. But, not before I snuck in some snap shots.

"Aw, Kakashi-sensei~! That's so mean!"

"Shut-up Naruto…"

"Next question!" I put the previous card in the back and pulled out a new one. "Oh, this one's fun! Okay, Sasuke-kun, if you could-" The doorbell interrupted me and I think I saw a slight look of momentary relief on Sasuke's face. I groaned when it rang again, irritated, standing and striding over to the door.

I unlatched the locks and deactivated the traps. When I opened the door, three ANBU stood before me. I took a sharp-intake of breath and almost stumbled backwards. Naruto and Sasuke were by my side in a minute.

"What brings you here?" I asked as evenly as I could manage.

The one in front nodded to Naruto. "You're leaving on your mission earlier than planned. We were sent to retrieve you and Sasuke-san." My hands reached out to grasp their wrists, a childish whimper almost escaping my throat.

"But…But Danzo said that-"

"We know," the ANBU cut in. "Danzo-sama said plans have changed and you two are required to be there by noon two days from now." Naruto swallowed, nodding stiffly.

"You have two hours before you are required to leave." My breathing hitched, a lump rising in my throat.

"Thank you…" Naruto said sullenly, closing the door and turning to me. "Sakura-chan…I'm sorry…" I shook my head, eyes watering.

"S'okay…" my voice raised an octave and I threw my arms around the both of them.

"Sakura-chan…"

"I-I'm s-sorry Naruto…" I hiccuped, wiping my cheeks. "I-I just…L-last ti-me you two almost…al-most…" before I could finish Sasuke's arms wrapped around me. He's hardly reassuring and on the rare occasion that he is I try to savor it as much as I can.

"It's…it's okay Sakura…" I knew he was trying but honestly I didn't think he knew how to be compassionate about these things. In his world, when he was upset, he didn't cry, he didn't break, he took his anger out training. I'm sure his father had something to do with this.

I nodded into his chest and held out my arm for Naruto, holding him as tightly as I held Sasuke. We stood like that for a few minutes, up until Kakashi cleared his throat and I remembered we weren't exactly alone.

Sai sat up with Kakashi and said they would be at the gates to see Naruto and Sasuke off, I nodded to them, not ready to let go of my boys. Another few minutes passed before Sasuke fidgeted.

"Sakura…We need to get going." I drew in a shaky breath but nodded nonetheless, walking them back to the door and watching their sulking backs until I couldn't see them anymore.

I got dressed in my usual ninja garb, minus my hiate-ate and my apron-like skirt. I sat on the couch for a little while after I had cleaned up our failed sleepover and just moped.

I couldn't believe this was happening again. I felt so useless, I wanted so badly to go with them, to protect them in any way I knew how.

Since I couldn't be by their sides every moment, I gathered some medical supplies into a large ninja-pouch. I threw in some poison gases, a travel-sized instruction manual for making antidotes and one on poisonous plants, flowers, and animals. I also added some newly sharpened weapons and the scroll that held my axes.

I searched my library for anything else I might think they needed, my home-office for any important medical information I thought they should know about. I went through the large pouch again and sorted everything, remembering extra bandages, tape, wire, and a magnesium-block for starting fires.

An hour had passed by the time I was done and I raced to catch them in time, jumping silently over roof-tops and running through the streets. When the large gates came into view I could make out Naruto and Sasuke turning to leave. A spasm of fear suddenly overtook my and I pushed even more chakra into my feet and jumped, landing more than a hundred feet from where I last was.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" I shouted as I neared them. Naruto turned first, immediately brightening and caught me in his arms. I hugged him tight and then Sasuke.

"Sakura, what do you have there?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow at me, Sai doing the same and Sasuke's family.

I pushed the bag into Naruto's hands and held them both by their shirts. "Okay, this is everything I think you two will need out there. There's a book on any poisonous thing you could ever think of, how to treat wounds and make antidotes on every poison I've handled. I packed you guys extra bandages, weapons, wire, some poison-gas pouches and with what I've taught you about medical nin-jutsu you should come back home in one piece." Naruto grinned and hugged me again.

"So that's what you were doing? Damn it Sakura-chan, you shouldn't worry so much, we'll be fine."

"That's exactly what you told me the last time Naruto," Everyone stiffened and I glared at nothing. "I have no idea why I can't go with you guys, Danzo knows we work best as a team, I didn't do anything to help you two last time and I will not make the same mistake again. Promise me you'll use this stuff guys, I can't sit around all day worrying about you two and if I can't be with you I at least want to help you. Swear that if anything goes wrong you come right back home, sent a messenger hawk and I'll meet you half-way. _Promise me_."

"We promise, Sakura-chan." Naruto said. "Swear." I sniffed and held them again.

"Okay…" My voice broke and a tear slipped, Kakashi and Sai came up beside me, I stepped away and held onto their wrists.

"Sasuke-chan, you be careful, alright?" Sasuke's mother said, on the brink of tears herself. "Make sure you get enough sleep and eat and Naruto too, you look after each other." Naruto and Sasuke hugged her, shook hands with Sasuke's wordless dad and, to my utmost shock, Itachi gave his little brother a hug, whispering something I couldn't catch.

Sasuke gave a hard nod and soon they turned to leave. They were only a foot out of the gate before I shouted.

"Guys! Wait!" and bolted towards them, evading Kakashi and running back into their ready arms. "Be careful, please be careful, don't do anything stupid, think things through for once and Sasuke, _do not _let Naruto talk you into _anything_."

"We know Sakura-chan, please, stop crying…" I tried, I really did, but the images of their mangled bodies kept coming back and it seemed to only make the tears come even more, but I swallowed thickly and nodded.

"Kakashi, Sai, stay with her tonight." Sasuke instructed, his own way of comfort.

"We will." Kakashi replied. "Worry about yourselves." I couldn't watch this time as they left, burying my head into Kakashi's chest and clutching Sai's arm.

Sai spoke in a few seconds. "They're gone." I looked up, a sudden feeling of anger washing through me after I had stared out at the rising sun, fists clentching.

"Ugh! Why does he keep doing this! He wants them dead, I just know it!" Sai took hold of both my shoulders, holding me still and looking straight into my eyes.

"Sakura-chan, calm down." I made a move to punch him but he ducked, still holding on to me. "Do NOT tell me to CALM DOWN!"

"They'll be fine."

"You don't know that!"

"Sakura," Kakashi's smooth, even tone broke in. "You should listen to Sai, to all of us. You can worry all you want about them but it won't do any good. You did the best you could making sure they were taken care of. You can only wait now." His words did not make me feel better, only more frustrated. I turned my anger on Kakashi next.

"I've spent two years of my life waiting! Watching from the side-lines as they protected me, did all the fighting while I did nothing! Why do you think I requested to become Tsunade's apprentice? I was tired of being so _weak_. My teammates are the Kyuubi-container and Uchiha Sasuke, I was nothing; no one even knew my name, not like those two."

"Sakura, please-"

"NO! I promised myself I would be better, I would be protecting them just like they did with me, now I'm expected to be the best freaking medic since Tsunade and I can't do _anything_!" By now I was panting with pure rage, I wanted to hit something, _anything_, but Kakashi suddenly pulled me into a firm hug, not moving an inch as I struggled and whined and tried to kick him. Finally I relaxed with a heavy sigh and fell into my sensei's embrace.

"I don't know what I'll do without them…" I whispered.

He pulled away and behind him I could see the Uchiha's, their expressions unreadable, standing straight and watching us.

Kakashi leaned down so he was at eye-level with me. "You will go on living your life just like they would have wanted. Sakura, I felt the same as you're feeling right now when I lost Obito," I mentally gasped at the mention of Kakashi's deceased teammate, his name hardly came up anywhere. "I was so lost without him, but I had Minato and Rin to help me, just like you'll have Sai and me to help you." I sniffed, my reply hard and unrelenting in cold agony.

"You know I can't help but worry for them…Ever since Sasuke left I've been so _afraid_ that one of them might leave me again. Naruto eventually left with Jiriya-san, Sasuke was so distant, so cold, where were you _then_, Kakashi-sensei?" He looked taken aback by my words, not even trying to stop me when I shrugged his arms off.

"I'm going to bed…" The anger was gone just as suddenly as it had come. Now I just felt tired, drained. I wanted to sleep but I knew I wouldn't get even an hours worth.

"Sai, make sure she gets home alright." I heard Kakashi say, his voice far-away and then the slight breeze as Sai flashed beside me.

"They'll be alright Sakura. If I have learned anything being with you and Naruto and Sasuke, it's that the bonds you three share are more powerful than any jutsu." I laughed slightly.

"Which book did you get that one out of?" I could hear the smile in his voice, fake or not.

"Yours."

* * *

**A/N: Moderate Sasusaku-fluff and a little mindless SaiSaku-fluff there at the end. Hope you all like it, more Uchiha family in the near future and yes, you will find out my version of when Sasuke 'left' soon, don't worry lovies.**

**Yea, see that button over there-**

**You should click it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Next chapter. I plan for the chapters to be long-ish so I might not update that frequently, just a heads up.  
**

* * *

**_Promises Are Meant to be Broken_**

* * *

Kakashi sighed, running a hand through his tousled hair. Fugaku cleared his throat.

"Well, Kakashi, you aren't really going to let her get away with disrespecting you that way, are you?" His voice was sinicle, unrelenting. "You can't just let her speak to you, her own sensei, with such-" Kakashi interrupted.

"But she's right. I wasn't there for her when she needed me the most, I ran away while she trained with Tsunade, got stronger, better, smarter," Kakashi shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his pants. "Tsunade must have done something right with her." Mikoto pressed her lips into a fine line.

"Kakashi, you can't honestly think that she's angry with you. I don't know Sakura-san that well, but I do know young woman and the two most important men in her life just walked out of those gates to face something they don't even know about. She feels helpless, something she's already been familiar with."

Kakashi nodded slightly, looking the woman square in the eyes. "But she was mad at me, sometime ago. I might as well have abandoned her. I was an awful teacher, I still am, Obito was always the one who wanted to pass on his knowledge to the next generation, I was just along for the ride. I didn't wake up when Obito died, no one was there to tell me otherwise, Sakura's always been stronger than me. She just needs time..."

* * *

I'm not really sure how long I slept for. I can only remember my alarm going off, my hand instantly silencing it, thinking that I had to get up but not really caring that much to do so. I kept waking up every other hour or so after that, sleeping in that in-between state when you're asleep but your still partially aware of your surroundings. Sometime during this I heard a knocking at my door but I wasn't motivated enough to get up, so I let them knock and knock and knock, drowning the noise out with a pillow over my head until they finally left.

Or so I thought.

Suddenly there was a tapping at my window and I groaned. I threw the covers off my body and sat up, rubbing my eyes. I glanced out of my peripheral vision, hoping that whoever was interrupting my mourning state knew I was pissed off.

"_What_?" I seethed, sliding the window open to look outside.

"Hello, Sakura-san." I reeled back at the surprising sight of Sasuke's older brother, suddenly very self-conscious of my current state of appearance. "I apologize for dropping in so suddenly like this, but I thought we should have a chat. I'm more than comfortable waiting out here while you freshen up, if you prefer." It took me a moment to reply, still dazed, disoriented, the fact that I hadn't talked to Itachi since I was fourteen not helping this matter much either.

"O-Oh, no, that's fine, please...come in?" He smiled, climbing swiftly through the window.

"Thank you, Sakura-san, I'll just be waiting downstairs then." I gave a slight nod and watched as he walked out of my room, softly closing the door behind him.

I stood for another moment, still slightly confused as I dressed in my regular civilian clothing, taking a comb through my ever-growing hair and brushing my teeth. I thought about a little make-up, but then realized I didn't have the patience or really cared at the moment.

When I walked downstairs I found Itachi standing idly in my library, holding one of my old medical journals filled to the absolute brink with notes and how-to's and even some doodles. It was the very first medical-journal I ever kept.

Itachi noticed me immediately and smiled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry, but I saw this old, tattered thing and I couldn't resist, do you mind…?" It took me another moment. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh," I said like I had just processed what he was saying. I shook my head slightly to get my brain moving. "No, not at all, please, read anything you like." He smiled again and I thought of how Sasuke almost never smiles. I wondered what he would look like if he did.

"I know I'm probably being extremely rude, Sakura-san, but it's been a while since we've talked, I thought this was a good a time as ever." Something in the easy, almost amused way he smiled made me think otherwise.

"Kakashi sent you here to check up on me, didn't he?" Itachi chuckled.

"Not quite..." He didn't wait for a reply as he talked while scanning the pages of my journal, slightly yellowed with age. "To be honest I'm really not sure what compelled me to come here today, maybe it's the fact that you've been on my brother's team for years now and I hardly know your favorite color, or because I know you're upset about my foolish little brother and Naruto-chan."

"I'm _not_ upset," I snapped, Itachi's eyes sliding to meet my own. "I'm worried those idiots will get their limbs blown off without me there to help stitch themselves back together." He studied me for a moment.

"You seem to rely on your vas skill in the medical field as a shield, a barrier almost, to protect them," I gave him a confused stare, baffled by his words, his tone merely sounding curious. "You think you were weak when you were younger and when Sasuke left you realized that you can't be hiding behind them forever." I shuddered.

"Don't talk about that."

"Sakura-san, I've always been curious to your take on my brother's absence. After all, you're the one who saw him last, no one would have ever known if it weren't for you." I glared.

"Don't do that." A child-like amusement danced in his dark eyes.

"Do what?"

"You know what. I may not know you but I know how you play those stupid mind-games. That's why Morino favors you so much. You get inside people's heads; you trick them into telling you what you want to know."

"Well, is it working?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"I've spent everyday after that trying to forget it and _no one_ is going to make me relive it, not even Uchiha Itachi." I crossed my arms.

"Then we'll start from the Chunin Exams, when Orochimaru made his first move, correct?"

"You know the story; we all would have died if you hadn't gotten there in time."

"I wouldn't give myself too much credit. After all it was you who took care of them both after that."

"I wouldn't have had anything to take care of if we had been killed," I retorted, my eyes narrowing dangerously as I shook my head. "Wait, no, I'm not falling for it."

"Sakura-san, have you ever thought you might feel better if you talked about it?"

"No." I dead-panned, leaning against the door frame, my arms crossed.

"How about for old time's sake?" I scoffed.

"What 'old times'?" He sighed, setting my journal down and taking a step closer to me. His patience was wearing thin.

"Would you like me to make you some breakfast?" I was almost shocked by the offer. Almost.

"It's noon."

"How about lunch then? Or I could take you out somewhere. You can't stay cooped up here all day."

I glowered. "Watch me." Suddenly he smirked and I almost kicked myself.

"Well, only if you insist." Itachi glided past me and I stood in the doorway of my library until I heard him rummaging through my kitchen.

"You know, your spices are considerably lacking. How can I cook anything with only salt and pepper?" I sighed rolling my eyes and dragged my feet across the light wood floor until I reached the kitchen.

"I don't usually cook." Itachi took out a pan and turned to the refrigerator.

"Ah, that's right, Sasuke once told me you take a lot of late shits at the hospital, and you do a lot around here. Medical hours spanning from one full day to four at a time, and even then Tsunade has to make you leave. You perform odd jobs for the Hokage and take up some interrogations with your friend, the Yamanaka girl, Ano, I think."

"Ino." I correctly halfheartedly, rubbing my temples. "Her name is Ino and I work with her dad sometimes, she's not one for interrogation. She says she doesn't like the methods used to make people talk. She's picky."

"But you've known her for a long time, haven't you?" I nodded, smiling.

"Yea, I have. She was the first person who reached out to me. I wouldn't be me without her help, even ask her, she'll take full credit."

His next question caught me off guard. "Why do you do so much?" I shrugged. Even though I knew what he was doing, delving into my mind without a Sharingon, asking about my past, about what I do for the village, I couldn't help but answer all his questions.

"I could ask you the same thing." He nodded approvingly, like I had just passed some elder brother acceptance test. Itachi was a surprisingly easy person to talk to, easier than Sasuke, even Naruto. I liked the easy stride he had, the careless demeanor but you just knew that the wheels were turning in his mind. Thinking, planning, strategizing.

He thought like I did, I decided.

So I spilled. I told him everything about me, my favorite color, how I used to have the hugest crush on Sasuke when I was younger, how his leaving was crushing, heart-breaking and how I selfishly resented Naruto when he returned without him. I told Itachi just how important they were to me; they were my best friends, my teammates, my _brothers_. I needed them to live, without them I would throw myself into my work, never coming back out.

But I didn't tell him everything and he knew I was holding back. I didn't tell him my story of when Sasuke left, my personal thoughts about the village, the council's wrong-doings. I knew that annoyed him, if you talk to Uchiha Itachi you tell him everything. No more and no less.

By now I was on the floor, leaning against the couch, Itachi was boiling some water, listening intently to me drabble on.

"...and I always had thought it would be slightly easy to be a medic, but it was brutal learning with Tsunade. Test after test after test, she would make up these surprise exams and about once a week she would sneak up on me during medical training or shopping. I would have to drop everything and either answer a series of medical questions or spar. There was one time I had to fight her in the middle of a crowed street." Itachi laughed and I laughed with him.

"But _why_ did you want to become a medical ninja?" The joking manner in my voice was gone now, he should already know that, Uchiha Itachi knows everything.

"Why did you want to be a genius? A protégé?" He stiffened.

"You know it's rude to answer a question with a question." I could hear the irritated tone in his voice as well.

"Well, why not? I've been spilling secrets that took even Ino years to find out. It's your turn." He sighed, pushing something around in a frying pan. I kind of liked to watch Itachi think, he would get a little crease in between his eyebrows and his mouth would screw into a slight frown. It was cute, in a way.

"I'll tell you if you tell me." He finally said.

"Fine. You have to tell me first though." Itachi closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I never said I wanted to be what I am. I can't help it if I'm good at killing people." His response was icy, almost as if he was thinking of a bad memory. I knew that feeling and it left a sour taste in my mouth.

I nodded. "Fair enough. I became a medical ninja just because of the opposite. I'm not good at killing people, I always think about their families, what if they had a daughter or a son? Who would tell them that their mommy or daddy wouldn't be coming back home this time? I couldn't stomach it. For a while it didn't even cross my mind, but…after Sasuke left, I started to realize just how important life is. I wanted to help people."

"You mean you wanted to help Naruto and Sasuke. You wanted to feel like you could do something more, something they can't, I don't blame you. I wouldn't be able to stand being compared to them, now you've made your own name for yourself."

My response slipped before I could stop it. "That's all Sasuke wants too…" I mumbled under my breath, hoping to god he didn't hear me. I knew he could though, but Itachi is too polite to call me out on it.

"How do you take your coffee?"

"Black."

He smirked. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me." A smile found it's way to my lips.

* * *

I felt better the next day. I got up when my alarm told me to and dressed in my usual ninja clothing, folding a white lab coat over my arm and throwing some things I've been working on into a bag. This would be the time that Sai would walk me to the hospital, he always did when the rare occasion occurred that Naruto and Sasuke were on a mission without me but this time I knew he was running some errands for Tsunade.

When I walked into the hospital the nurses regarded me with cautious smiled.

"Good morning Haruno-sama." I smiled lightly and nodded back to them.

I received odd looks all day long and it was really starting to get annoying. Despite myself, I wished Itachi was here to keep me company.

The doorknob turned and I looked up form my paperwork, surprised when I saw Ino standing timidly in the door frame. I almost laughed, Ino is never nervous.

"Hey, Sakura," She began. "How is everything?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Please Ino, don't act like I have stage four cancer or something. I'm not diseased, or angry or even very upset, you don't have to stand all the way over there." She slowly inched towards me and I threw my pen on my desk, rubbing my temples in hard circles, glaring.

"Ino! I thought you were the one person who I could count on to at least _pretend_ to act normal in front of me."

"Well, Sakura, last time-" I stood, my voice rising.

"_This isn't going to be like last time_. I'm finally starting to feel better about this shit and then I come here and it's like I'm the walking dead!" Ino looked flustered.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I just thought that you would be upset or something."

"Well I'm not." I snapped, sitting back in my chair and hurriedly starting to scribble my signature on a document. "If you want to help me at all you'll act like they're not even gone so I don't have to constantly deal with the fact that they _are_ gone and I might never see them again!" My eyes watered but I refused to cry in front of her.

"Okay then, I'm sorry Sak, we'll go out to night, how 'bout that? Just the Rookie girls. Hinata's out on a mission but I'm sure we can drag Tenten with us, it'll be fun, you'll forget all about them." I nodded meekly, my previous anger having left in place of utter hollowness.

"Alright." I replied softly, my tongue feeling like leather. Ino smiled softly.

"I know you don't want to hear it Sakura, but they'll be okay. Those two are strong, they would never leave you." I nodded, unable to speak. "Okay, I'll come by your place tonight to help you get ready, see you soon."

* * *

Ino came by promptly at six o'clock, armed with her make-up case, (Yes, she in fact does have a whole suit case dedicated to her enormous collection of beauty supplies) A curling iron, straightener, and a dress bag filled to the absolute brink.

When I led her back up to my room she threw the suit case on my bed and emptied all contents of the dress bag next to it.

I stared at her.

"Do you really expect me to try on all of that?" She just smiled, the one expression scaring me more than anything ever could.

"We'll see where it goes..." For the next half an hour I was poked, prodded, burned, curled, straightened, dressed, pulled and scratched. And, by the time we were done and I was shoved into a dark green cocktail dress and red heels, my hair wavy and my eyes rimmed in black, I almost managed to forget about Naruto and Sasuke. Almost.

Ino pulled away from me, satisfied. "There. I've somehow managed to make you look sexy, I think I should get a medal." I rolled my eyes and shoved her away from me, seeing ehr stumble in her dark blue heels and her hands instantly going to make sure her tight little black dress wasn't damaged. She grinned. "We're meeting Tenten at the Hokage Mountain, there's a party there so at least try to look like you're having a good time. So stiff upper-lip sweet-cheeks, we're leaving."

* * *

**A/N: Mkay, so like review and all that stuff, many thanks to those who have reviewed! You guys totally motivated this one :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This story is my new favorite, can't wait to write down the next chapterrrr! Thanks to all of you who review, you're why I write!**

* * *

**Breaking Promises**

* * *

On the rare occasion when Sasuke and Naruto leave on a mission without me, Sai usually walks me to the hospital everyday and brings me lunch; but now he even stays an extra hour to eat with me. Tsunade has given him a leave from missions, she thinks I'm going to make myself sick with worry if I don't have distractions, but I can never manage to stay distracted long. Eventually Sai has to leave; eventually I have to stop working at some point in the day. I train by myself but now, I can sense Itachi watching me from the foliage of the trees, other times he's out in the open, as if I can't see him.

Two weeks had already passed and there was still no word from Naruto and Sasuke. I told myself I wouldn't worry, they were big boys, and they could moderately take care of themselves. The other side of my mind kept reminding me that the last time this happened, the two most important people in my life almost died right before my eyes.

Today was different though, today was even worse. I woke up with a bad taste in my mouth, that unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach. Itachi didn't come by that morning as he has been the past few days. If this was any other normal mission, usually Kakashi would have stopped by to see me, but I haven't talked to him since the night Naruto and Sasuke left.

It's not like Ino is any help either, she doesn't say anything –which I _am_ grateful for, it's what I asked her to do after all- but she's acting like they're not even gone, like they never existed even. I'm undecided on whether I appreciate that or not.

I dressed for the hospital and was surprised when Sai didn't come knocking on my door promptly at seven-thirty. I even waited for five minutes, but he never showed. I expected to see him walking up my front steps when I got outside, his eyebrows creased because he hated being late, but no one was there.

I sighed, partly out of wonder and partly of annoyance, not sure if it was because Sai failed to show up this morning or because that sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach seemed to actually mean something.

What was even stranger though, was when I got to the hospital no one was at the front desk to greet me, the whole building seemed slightly…akin. It was then that I realized there was no one on the entire first floor.

My eyebrows creased in confusion as I ran back outside where the streets were almost like normal for eight o'clock in the morning, but it seemed a little too easy to maneuver through the crowd of civilians. That twisting knot in my stomach began to burn, a lump formed in my throat. I ran to the Hokage Tower, up the stairs and bounded into Tsunade's office without bothering to knock.

Sai was there, Itachi, the important heads of the Uchiha clan along with Sasuke's parents. Iruka and Kakashi stood along the walls, Tsunade's face looking grim behind her hands.

Danzou was in the middle of the crowd.

"What's going on?" I asked, closing the door behind me. "Tsunade?" She sighed, looking older, tired. Shizune stood beside her, knuckles white as she clenched the back of Shi-shou's chair, her short dark hair shadowing her eyes.

"Please, sit down, Sakura…" She said softly. I did just as she turned her head to face me, eyes brimming with tears. "Sakura-nii-chan, I…I don't know how to tell you this...but-"

Danzou briskly interrupted, his tone monotonous and empty. "Sasuke and Naruto were found dead yesterday by a team of ANBU patrolling the borders of the fire-country. I am terribly sorry for your loss." Mikoto chocked on a gasp, horrified, Iruka and Kakashi's faces unreadable. I had no reaction, everyone was looking at me, probably expecting me to burst out in tears. Instead, my eyes hardened, I stood and clenched my hands into fists.

"_What_?" I demanded. Danzou nodded.

"It is true, my dearest Sakura-chan, they are dead." I shook my head, disgusted with the fake endearment in his voice.

"Don't lie to me, they can't be dead."

"Sakura-" Sai made a move to put his hand on my shoulder but I flinched away from him, a cold determination set on my face.

"I want to see the bodies." Mikoto gasped and Kakashi stepped forward.

"Sakura, don't do anything-"

"-That I'll regret?" I finished with an angry, bitter laugh. "If they really are dead then, as procedure calls, the ANBU team would have returned with their corps," Mikoto made a sobbing sound but I continued. "They must have because it would just be stupid for the team to have sent a hawk with the message, even if it was coded." Danzou closed his eyes for a moment; the whole room was quiet, silent tears streaked down Mikoto's face, Fugaku keeping a strong hold on her shoulders.

"Very well," he said, already turning to walk out the door. "Follow me." I did, the others carefully trailing behind. Danzou took me to a familiar part of the Hokage Tower, the morgue for important heads in Konoha. I had done many autopsies in that room and I had no doubt that Danzou was bluffing.

He pushed the door open with a bit more vigor than necessary, striding in quickly he pointed a bony finger in the direction of the metal tables in the body-examination portion of the large underground room. "There." He said.

My eyes softened and my steps became less blatant as I walked towards the bodies. I lifted the first sheet.

It was Naruto.

His blonde hair stained with dried blood, his faced bruised. I pulled the blanket down further until I saw the Kyuubi seal on his stomach. I lightly traced the mark with the tips of my fingers, tears threatening to spill.

I moved to the next and carefully peeled the white sheet away from the head. I saw the raven hair first, matted by blood or some other fluid, I wasn't sure. I gently caressed his face, my chin trembling. I heard gasps from the door and I imagined Danzou hiding a smirk.

They were cold.

Lifeless.

Unmoving.

_Fake_.

I was about to turn away, break down into sobs when I noticed something. A few years ago, from lack of usage and a weekly healings from a team of medical ninja, Sasuke's curse mark had faded until it completely disappeared. My fingers lightly touched wear the mark would have been, running over where the scar would have been.

But that's just the problem. No matter how hard I tried I could not get the scar to disperse, leaving him with two barley noticeable perfectly round bumps on his neck.

_And they weren't there_.

Fueled by anger and desperation and sorrow I flung a not-so-well-aimed kunai that I always kept in my jacket at Danzou, but of course he caught it.

"YOU BASTARD!" I wailed, my fists charging with chakra, my teeth grinding together.

"S-Sakura-chan!" Iruka said, running over to me and grabbing my wrists. "Sakura you have to understand that this isn't Danzou-sama's fault-" I wrenched my wrists away.

"THAT'S NOT THEM!" I shouted, almost crying in my fit of pure rage. Danzou's eyes flashed with something I couldn't recognize.

"What are you saying?" He replied evenly. I took a deep, slightly calming breath. My voice still shaking with anger as I spoke.

"That can't be them." I said slowly.

"Sakura-"

"I _know_ it's not them!" I insisted, gesturing towards the fake bodies. "Sasuke's scar isn't there!"

Danzou tried to reason, he looked confident, but I could see whatever his plan was cracking in his eyes. He talked to me like I was still in the academy, like I was a child though his voice was soft it still held a tight firmness, a telltale sign of his frustration. "The curse mark faded, Sakura-"

"But he always had a scar!" Mikoto gasped in sudden realization. "Sakura's right!" She wriggled free of Fugaku's grasp and ran over to the tables to examine the 'corps' ."I'm not sure what that thing is but it's _not_ my baby boy!" She shouted, almost as angry as I was. "Where are they, what did you do to them?"

"What are you trying to pull?" I pressed, sauntering up to Danzou. "You're lying and I demand to know why." Tsunade and Shizune stood behind Danzou, Shizune's eyes were red and puffy, but the expression she wore was one of pure anger. Tsunade seemed impassive, but anyone who really knew Shi-shou could tell that she was burning inside.

"Yes," She said, stepping forward, her caramel eyes hard and her arms crossed over her chest. "What kind of sick prank is this, Danzou?"

"This is not a joke." He insisted.

"Then what is it?" Kakashi asked, speaking for the first time. "Those are supposed to be my students, Sasuke did have a scar from the curse-mark, I had to look at it almost everyday. Scars don't just disappear, as you well know, Danzou."

"I also must agree with Sakura-san," Itachi said, his face blank thanks to many years of ANBU training. "If that is not truly my little brother then the other body must not be Naruto-chan either."

"_What is this Danzou?_" Fugaku said, his arms crossed over his chest, frowning deeply, looking positively menacing.

After a long moment of silence that seemed to keep everyone on edge, he finally spoke. "They would have turned up dead anyway." We waited.

"Their mission is suicide."

* * *

I had lunged at Danzou after that. Itachi caught me in mid-air, his hold on my waist strong. He gave me a warning look, one that told me I would have my chance soon enough.

He and Sai quickly walked me out of the morgue, the hospital, the village. I didn't fight them, and honestly, I don't think I had the strength to. They stopped when we came to a clearing, one that many ninja use to train and was frequently used as a raundevuse point for paroling ANBU.

As soon as they let me go I swung around and shattered a tree, letting out an aggravated yell. My hands tangled themselves in my hair, pulling slightly as I sank down to my knees. So many emotions, so many thoughts. I was sad, angry, confused, worried, I felt like I should have been crying but no matter how hard I focused the tears wouldn't come. I thought of Danzou, the fake bodies in the morgue, the blank faces of the fake Naruto and Sasuke haunted my mind. Was this their turn out? Would they really come back to me dead? ...If at all?

Sai sat beside me, looking like he always did, slightly confused about what to do and socially constipated. He raised a hesitant hand to my shoulder but before he could touch me I threw my arms around his neck. He recoiled slightly before realizing that this is what people do at times like this. He relaxed, awkwardly snaking his arms around my waist.

"It's alright, Sakura," He said, awkwardly patting my back. "I'm sure they both will come back fine." I nodded into his chest, not replying. "I...I might not know Naruto and Sasuke as well as you do, but I have witnessed with my own eyes how strong they are, especially together. I have no doubt that Danzou is wrong, I have noticed they seem to bounce back from death." Despite myself, I laughed.

"Thank you Sai," I said, unwrapping my arms and standing. "I feel better now. I think I'm okay." Sai shook his head.

"I know you'd like to believe that, Sakura, but we all know that you won't be 'okay' until they come back." Itachi nodded.

"I have to agree with Sai, Sakura-san," He said, kneeling where I sat. "Which is why we need to do something. I know Naruto and Sasuke are strong, they work well together, but, I still have doubts and despite my best efforts, I'm worried that they will do something foolish. We can't let that happen." I looked at him, my eyes brows knitted together in confusion.

"What do you mean 'we'?" I said slowly.

"You're coming with me to find them. I'm requesting a retrieval mission this afternoon from Hokage-sama." I shook my head.

"No. She'll never give it to you, retrieval missions are only for utmost danger, like if a team has been murdered or-" Itachi smoothly cut in.

"We don't know that something hasn't already happened. Danzou said so himself, it's a suicide mission, and with the Kyuubi and the previous holder of Orochimaru's legendary curse mark somewhere out there without any sort of protection fighting an unknown enemy, they might as well already be dead. A retrieval mission will indefinitely be required."

"Itachi-san is right," Sai said. "Lady-Tsunade will have no choice to agree."

"And, even if she can't this early in the mission, she'll most likely send us out anyway just to piss of Danzou." I smiled lightly.

"But, she can't really just make a retrieval squad of just the three of us." I said.

"I will not be accompany you two, Sakura." Sai said.

"But, you have to, why not?"

"Because, we need someone we can really trust to stay here, in Konoha. Sai volunteered." I shook my head, my mind not being able to process everything at once.

"Wait. This was already discussed?" Itachi nodded.

"Yes. Kakashi, Sai, and my father will be looking out for anything suspicious involving the Council members or Naruto and Sasuke's mission."

My eyebrows stitched together in confusion, hysteria building up again. "No, slow down a minute, Kakashi isn't coming either? Who else is gonna risk their necks to save those idiots?"

"I have that taken care of," Itachi replied. "A few of the Uchiha clan have already volunteered." I bit my bottom lip, shifting oddly on my feet.

"Itachi-san, I'm really not sure if I'm comfortable with that. I've only met a small portion of your clan but I'm already sure the rest is either emotionally detached like Sasuke-kun and your father, or just mental altogether." Itachi chuckled.

"Sakura-san, I can assure you that the rest of my family is nothing like my father or Sasuke." I wasn't convinced.

"Still, I'm really not sure if I can honestly go through with this. I know I'm worried and all I want is them home, but I don't think this is a very good idea."

"Sakura-chan," I turned towards Sai, a look of utter seriousness streaked across his face. "Do you trust me?"

I blinked. "Of course I do Sai."

"Then, please, trust me when I say that Itachi-sama knows what he's doing. I'm sure you'll be successful working with the Uchihas."

I sighed, rubbing my temples. "Okay, fine. But I demand to meet the people who will be helping me save the two single most important beings in my life." Itachi and Sai both broke out into a smile, almost a smirk, seeming to share a secret bit of knowledge with each other that not-so-surprisingly made me instantly regret this decision.

"Of course, Sakura-san. We will head to the Uchiha Compound immediately." Something about the way Itachi spoke told me I might want to run and hide far _far_ away.

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty then :)**

**Words (Without A/N's): 2, 812 (_Almost_ my minimum of 3,000)**

**So, yea, this chapter was kind of hard to write but I can't really figure out why, I had to keep coming back to it, like a lot. Seriously, everything after the last page divider took a span of about one or two weeks to finally finish.**

**UGH.**

**Anyway, I bet you guys might be able to guess who's going to go on the mission with 'Tachi-cake and Saki-chani, hehehe, I'll have fun with the next chapter, kukuku... -_-**

**However, important, don't be expected a new update in the month of July, I'm going to be doing a lot of traveling b/c I was invited to a lot of vacations with friends and I'm going to Florida to visit family and then band camp (Yes, I am a band-geek, also I am of the art-nerd alumni) (Hehe, I can finally say "_This one time at band-camp..._" and actually have a story to go with it! EXCITEMENT!) (But, of course it _all_ has to be focused in July, right?) and so I won't be able to write anything most likely because in the few days of rest between each trip I will be at the stables.**

**So, yea, enjoy this.**

**(Press the little review button below and write to me about what happens when you do)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yea, I know, a little late, but, this is the chapter that you all have been waiting for :) :) :) ENJOY!**

**P.S: Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes, I didn't re-read this one all the way through as much as I probably should, but, if it's really bothering you, just leave a comment and I'll see if I get around to fixing it :P **

**(BTW, does anyone else think it's stupid for grammar to be spelled with an AR instead of an ER? I always found that frustrating...)  
**

* * *

**Breaking Promises**

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Hey there, Sakura-chan, long time no see, eh?"

"Shisui, I see you everyday." I pointed out, my arms crossed over my chest.

"Yea, but, when was the last time that we sat down and _really_ talked?" I gave him a blank stare.

"Never. Our conversations usually start off with you being a jack-ass and end with you in the hospital." He grinned.

"And I treasure every moment." I can't help but smile at him. I've known Shisui for a while; he would always come to Team 7s' practices and antagonize Sasuke. This led to an ever-lasting friendship with Naruto, but it wasn't until that I saved Shisui's life that we really became friends.

Itachi smirked from behind. "We'll be meeting the other two members of our squad on the way," He said. "Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru, possibly a few others. We leave immediately, I hope you packed accordingly." Itachi's gaze shifted to Shisui.

"Hey, why the hell are you looking at me for? I always come prepared!" Itachi scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Right."

* * *

Itachi led us in the right direction, explaining that we would stop before sunset to camp out, and meet Shikamaru the next day. I wasn't sure how long this trek would take to finish, but I just hoped to anyone who would listen that we made it soon enough to prevent the inevitable.

Shisui was an utter nuscience...

"So…Sakura-chan…I know this may seem very random on my part, but, I was just wondering –and before you get all defensive Naruto's been wondering too- …What's your cup-size?"

* * *

"…Did you guys know that dork means whale-"

"Shisui. Shut up."

* * *

"So…Sakura-chan…You're a chick, right?"

Sigh. "As far as I know, yes, Shisui, I am a girl."

"Awesome, then, can you answer a question for me?"

"Is this anything like your first question?"

"No."

"…Fine, what is it?"

"…What's with those thong-things chicks wear?"

* * *

"Alright," Itachi spoke, stopping on a large tree branch and looking towards the horizon. " We have a few hours until dark, we'll camp over there," He pointed to a small clearing in the distance, hidden by foliage and tall vines hanging from the trees. "This road seems deserted but we can't take any chances," His gaze was once again directed at Shisui.

"You know, I don't have to take such verbal abuse from a _kid_," He smirked. "You forget I have some more years under my belt little cousin." Shisui ruffled Itachi's hair, smiling like he was talking to a ten year-old.

"And you seem to forget that the Hokage made me the captain on this mission." Shisui rolled his eyes.

"Okay Big-Shot, you can have your fun. What shall I do for you, oh mighty master?"

"Fire wood."

"And leave you alone with the precious Sakura-chan?" He feigned shocked, finding it necessary to crush me against his chest. "I refuse!"

"Shisui. Go get the wood." My voice was muffled by his Jounin jacket.

"Yes, my fair Maiden!"

When he was gone, Itachi sighed, rubbing his temples. "He's such a child."

"It's why he and Naruto get along so well." He laughed.

"It probably is." I dropped my bag against a tree, glad to be rid of the weight, Itachi doing the same.

We started to gather large rocks for the fire-pit, working in a comfortable silence.

"Sakura-san, may I ask you something?" I shrugged, dropping a few rocks on the ground.

"If you would like."

"Why did you want to come on this mission?" My movements stopped.

"Naruto and Sasuke are my teammates." I answered.

"Yes, but, what's the real reason?" I stood, silent, feeling his eyes dig into my back.

I would have said something along the lines of: "I'm not sure what you're talking about, Itachi-san." But, I just had the itching feeling that I wasn't getting out of this so easily.

I took a deep breath. "They're my team. They're my family, my brother, I love them like I have never loved anything else. I'm sure you can understand."

"You're not telling me everything, Sakura-san." My hands gripped the stone tightly.

"I've already lost them once, Itachi-san, and I couldn't do anything about it. I refuse to feel that kind of helplessness ever again."

* * *

Later, long after Shisui had returned from retrieving wood, the three of us sat around the fire, eating, the silence almost chocking. For once, I was relived when Shisui finally broke the still air.

"There's been something I've been meaning to ask." He stated. I looked at him, my eyes tired.

"What is it, Shisui?" I answered, absently pushing my the leftover food with a fork.

"What really happened between you and Sasuke?" I flinched slightly, the fork tumbling from my hand.

"...What do you mean...?"

"You know what I mean, Sakura." I stared into his dark eyes, so serious, an expression that seemed to be so akin to Shisui.

"You both really want to know?" They nodded.

I sighed, gently placing my plate at my feet. "I was walking home after eating with Naruto, a few hours after he and Sasuke went at it on top of the hospital roof. I wasn't used to seeing Sasuke like that, I had never been around him when he was truly angry, and it scared me. He scared me.

I was on the road back to my house, Naruto offered to walk me back but I really just wanted to be alone. I'm still not sure what made me run back to the only path out of the village; it was where Sasuke and I first met, really met, the first time we talked… When I saw him walking, I thought he had come to think or something, to just _calm down_ like I hoped he would because I knew what was going to happen. _I knew_.Then I saw the backpack and things seemed to stop, the air caught in my throat.

He didn't even look at me when he walked past. He paused to say one thing, not turning around to face me as he did so. _"What are you doing here?"_ His voice, so cold and detached made the tears rise behind me eyes. _"It's late, Sakura, go to bed."_ And he continued walking.

_"This is the only road out of the village."_ The sound of my own voice surprised me. He stopped again.

_"Go home, Sakura."_ A tear slipped over my cheek.

_"Why Sasuke?"_ I suddenly demanded. _"It's always silence with you, why can't you ever tell me a single thing-?"_

_"Why should I have to tell you anything?"_ His voice was harsh. _"It's none of your concern."_ My chin trembled.

_"I know you hate me, Sasuke, since the beginning, I knew you could never stand me. Remember, back when we were first assigned to our squads? We were standing right here, in this very spot, it was the first time we ever talked and you told me about-" _His voice broke through the still air.

_"I don't remember." _He replied. I gasped quietly.

_"Oh, yea, well…it was a long time ago, I wouldn't expect you to…Still though, that was when it all began, it was the start of you and me and Naruto and Kakashi-sensie. We became a team. We started going on missions, it was rough and challenging, but it was so much fun!" _Sasuke stayed silent.

_"I know that…the way you feel about your brother, Sasuke, and I know that you may think that Naruto is getting stronger, like you should be, and you are, Sasuke, you and Naruto are the two strongest people I know, _please_ believe me. This is what Orochimaru wants,"_ Just saying that thing's name made my spine crawl. _"He wants you to think that you're weak and you're not."_

_"Sakura. I understand why you're confused."_ His voice was soft, like he was talking to a child.

_"What? No, Sasuke-" _He cut me off.

_"My father only cares for my brother; I used to delude myself into thinking otherwise, but I know the truth now, the Chunin Exams opened my eyes, Itachi passed them without even blinking and I was in the infirmary for three weeks. I can't pretend like it doesn't bother me anymore, I can't live with my father's ridicule-"_

_"But _we_ love you Sasuke-kun! We _know_ you're strong and so does Itachi. He loves you more than anything just like I do!"_

His head snapped to face me, his expression dark and twisted and angry. _"_You don't get it Sakura!" He shouted. _"No one does, I have to do this, I _need_ to be better than him!"_

_"No, Sasuke-kun, you don't! You aren't Itachi, but you're still the best of Rookie 9, one of the strongest-"_

_"That's just the problem, Sakura. I'm _one_ of the strongest. Not the _only one_."_ I shook my head, tears cascading down my cheeks.

_"Sasuke-kun, please, you can't leave!"_ And then he smirked.

_"Hn. Why do you have to be so annoying?"_ He was gone, reappearing behind me, his voice just below a whisper.

_"Thank you, Sakura."_ Everything went black and the next thing I knew I had woken up cold and shivering on the stone bench.

"And he was gone. That's when I ran to find you, Itachi, you were the first person I thought of." Then, I had only met Itachi twice, spoken to him even less, but when I ran, shouting through the Uchiha compound at three in the morning, none of that mattered.

_"Itachi-san! Itachi-san!_" I could remember it so clearly. "_Itachi-san, help! Sasuke-kun is gone!"_

It took a year to finally bring Sasuke home, but it hadn't been Itachi to do so, it was Naruto. Since then, the Uchiha brother's relationship has been strained, seeming to be holding together with less than a thread.

The fire still burned bright, warming my face.

"And then, of course, as you all know Naruto left to go train and Sasuke hardly spoke to me, I tried to get him to open up, even just a little, Kakashi and I scheduled training sessions that he never came to, dinner plans that always ended up with just the two of us. I got tired of it, always being to one who was disappointed, trying to make us work with Naruto gone."

"I just snapped one day. I was at the hospital, working, Kakashi surprised me with lunch, and Sasuke was with him. Kakashi and I spent a whole hour just talking by ourselves while Sasuke was the odd one out, quite, detached. When Kakashi was about to leave, I ask Sasuke to stay with me for a little while.

"_You can stay here Sasuke, I'm almost done, let's talk for a little, we can train together after."_ I gave a warm smile.

"_I have to-"_

"_It's really important that we talk, Sasuke, I feel like we have a lot to catch up on."_ My tone was earnest, but my eyes were dangerous, even Kakashi felt the killing intent radiating off me and quickly fled. I walked slowly towards the door, closing it, turning the lock in place before facing Sasuke again.

I started the conversation off easy. _"How are you?"_ I asked. _"You haven't been around much lately, but, it's not like you have anything to do, still being suspended and all." _I saw his jaw tighten.

"_How's the family? You know, it was weird without you here, I always felt like something was off, and then, you know what I realized, Sasuke?"_ He gave no answer. _"There was something missing. You weren't here."_ I snapped a large book shut, the sound seeming to echo in the silent room.

"_Do you know how that made me feel, Sasuke?"_ I walked in front of him. _"Betrayed. Hurt. Confused. I felt as if Naruto and I weren't good enough for you. We weren't strong enough—or, never mind; I guess in Naruto's case, he was too strong, wasn't he?"_ His eyes narrowed.

"_I can only imagined how you felt, Sasuke, first you were forced to live in your big brother's shadow, Daddy always wanted you to be better, huh? And just when you thought you would finally be the star, that Dobe has the guts to be stronger than you. Ouch, that must've really wounded that ego of yours, huh?"_

"_Is there a point to this conversation, Sakura?" _He bit out.

"_Oh yes, Sasuke-_kun_. You see, I just wanted to tell you something that has been on my mind lately." _Before he could think about it, I had drawn back my first and punched his cheek.

"He was shocked to say the least, and it was actually pretty funny, seeing him all vulnerable and confused, sprawled out like he was on the floor. After that, things kind of wordlessly fell back into place. Naruto was still gone, but Sasuke would meet me after my shifts and we would go to the training grounds or somewhere to eat. There were a few times when he'd show up looking...I don't know, sad I guess. When that happened, we would go to Grounds 3, where we had our bell-test, and we would just lay there, not speaking. It was nice, there are only a few times when you get to see Sasuke so detached from everything. That's when I thought he really enjoyed my company, just being thankful that I was there." I smiled at the memories, pictures of sunny days walking around the village.

"Most of the time I would do most of the talking, but, on those certain days, he would talk, about anything really. I remember one night, he came to my house just when I had gotten home from a late shift. He looked like he had been crying, and that scared me more than it probably should have. He was all cut up and I just knew he had hurt himself training, so I led him to the couch and I healed him, but he still wouldn't talk, so I stayed up all night with him and told him about my patients."

"That must have been weird," Shishui said. "I can't even remember a time when I've seen Sasuke...sad."

I shook my head. "No, not really. I've always kind of liked when he was like that, I felt like he actually needed me, and it would remind me that he still had feelings somewhere." Shishui chuckled slightly.

I glanced at Itachi who had stayed quite throughout my story. He was staring almost intently at his empty plate, a crease between his brows. I didn't say anything.

I took a finishing breath. "Anyway, now you know. The three of us, we're...different than just a team. We've been through too much together, seen too many things. I don't know what I'd do with myself if they died and I couldn't save them."

"You would move on," Shishui answered, almost solemn. "I know you, Sakura, you're strong." I shook my head slightly.

"No, not really. I only seem that way. Naruto, Sasuke, and I, we live for each other, they're the reasons why I even thought of becoming Tsunade's apprentice, those two made me strong, without them, I'm sure I would be nothing."

"Why did you become a medical ninja, Sakura-san?" Itachi finally spoke, his voice soft.

I smiled slightly. "Now, now, Itachi-san, I think I've spilled enough secrets for one night."

* * *

**A/N: So, wad-yal thank? TELL ME IN A REVIEW!  
**


End file.
